


Can We Be Fourteen

by Junaxy



Series: Not Insane JD AU [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junaxy/pseuds/Junaxy
Summary: Veronica gets her first period and once JD gets involved, everything quickly goes downhill.





	Can We Be Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> There's no description of blood, by the way! No gore here, just awkward teens and panic.

For any cool kid teenager, having the house to themselves for an entire weekend would mean partying and getting drunk off your ass to the point where you can’t feel your toes. But, for Veronica, the goodie twoshoed loser of her school, having the house to herself meant eating chocolate in her bra on the living room floor. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, of course... plus, partying wasn’t her style. On any other weekend she would’ve been fine with it. Except for this weekend, when something rather “exciting” happened.  
She was visiting the bathroom when she came upon the scene. Blood, everywhere, staining her pastel blue pajama pants. Now you may be thinking: aw, that sucks, but it’s not a big deal. Well, Veronica’s fucking extra. So, in all of her glory, she squeals and trips over herself in a panic, landing backwards against the bathroom door.  
Veronica was a late bloomer, to say the least. She remembers in sixth and seventh grade when the bloody death spread among the girls in the schoolground like a plague. She felt blessed to have survived, and subconsciously put the fact aside that she would ever get her period. Two years later, look who knocked at her door! Ms. Satan’s Waterfall!  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! Veronica thought to herself, scrunching her nose. You get straight A’s but think you’re just gonna never get your period? Fuck!  
She brought a hand up to the back of her head where she began to rub the spot where she’d slammed into the door. This still should be no big deal, right? Veronica knew about the whole bizz, since sex ed is required in Ohio. But, once again, she was alone for the next 30 hours.  
And, she had no idea where to find tampons and pads.  
Double fuck!  
Veronica mopeily dragged herself to her feet, pulled up her pants and made her way to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed in the most dramatic, theatrical way possible, trying to bury her frustrated tears into her pillow.  
Why am I crying? Jesus fuck. Why do I say fuck so much- FUCKING hell this is not a wonderful feeling.  
Between the ever growing cramps, the dull ache in her head and the blood spreading between her legs, she knew she needed someone to care for her pathetic lil’ self.  
She angrily grabbed her phone off her dresser as if it had wronged her and began scrolling through her contacts.  
Mom? Well, I would, but she’s in fuckin Alaska or something… what can she do for me now? Plus, she’d make it such a big deal…  
Dad? Definitely not. I’m not even sure if he knows what a period is.  
Martha? Dammit! She’s perfect… she got her period two years ago, except she’s probably sleeping because that’s what people do.  
JD… Veronica fiddled with her phone case. That’d be so awkward… but really, what other options do I have? Plus he’s not like… a Kurt, y’know? Wait, who am I talking to?  
Before she could change her mind, she pressed call. The phone rang twice before JD answered in his iconic chaotic tone.  
“Hey Sawyer. Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”  
Veronica had no clue why, maybe it was his teasing tone, or maybe it was just her hormones raging, but she burst out into tears. She brought up a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobbing.  
“Woah, Jesus, are you okay?”  
Veronica’s throat burned and felt if she’d say something her voice would shatter. So she just sat there, quivering, still on the line.  
“Veronica? Veronica!” JD’s tone raised just enough to make her snap.  
“DON’T!” Veronica snapped, before immediately regretting it and lowering her voice. “Don’t yell at me please…”  
“What’s happening?” JD’s tone had went from friendly to concerned. “Did your mom die? Did Heather Chandler spit on you? That bitch!”  
“No, ugh, just..,” She trailed off. “Come over, would you?”  
JD was quiet for a moment. “Sure… See you in five,”  
He hung up and Veronica buried her face into the pillow once more. Jesus Christ that was so not me! Ugh… He’s gonna come over and see the blubbering mess in person, too. I hate this, this is stupid, I wish I had a fucking dick. Damn you God.  
\---  
The only thought that came to JD’s brain after the call was, Jesus Christ, woman.  
But, as he grabbed his trench coat on his way out, his thoughts went from irritated to concerned. Disaster could strike at any moment without warning, he’d learned that after his mother died. Veronica was there for him then, so he should be there for her now, right? But Veronica wasn’t making it easy, which just raised his concerns more.  
What happened? Maybe she was homesick- but thats so unVeronica. Veronica was a tough cookie, she could last in any condition as long as she wanted to. And she never cried. Never. That’s why it twisted his gut to hear her sniffling and sobbing over the phone, nevermind snap at him. They were a pair of sarcastic, sharp-witted friends who bullied each other all the time. So what was up?  
He arrived at Veronica’s in five minutes, climbing up to her window sill. Veronica didn’t come to the window to invite him in, so he just awkwardly climbed out on all fours and landed on her carpeted floor with much less style than he’d like to admit.  
Veronica was sitting on her bed, her comforter over her legs and her eyes all red and puffy. She was dressed in pastel blue pajamas and her hair was unkempt, but JD didn’t really care what she was wearing. Hell, he sported a trench coat that was so long he tripped over it constantly. But even then, usually when Veronica sees anyone she at least brushes her hair. JD’s stomach twisted in knots as he mustered out an awkward “Hey,” followed by fingerguns.  
Veronica sniffled and skipped the introductions. “Okay, listen buddy, this is gonna sound super duper awkward and you’re probably gonna freak out but please don’t because I will cry,”  
JD was taken back. “What’d you do with Veronica? She’s no cryer.”  
Veronica shot him probably the nastiest, saltiest look on the planet. JD read the room and sat down on her floor, mustering up a tight smile. “Okay, listening. Sorry.”  
“Okay,” Veronica took a sharp breath in through her nose. “Well, uhm, I’m just going to spit it out imonmyperiod,”  
“You’re what?” JD wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly.  
“I’m on my period!” Veronica shouted, tears exploding in her eyes once more.  
“What the hell?” JD jumped to his feet, his little 14-year-old teenage brain racing with thoughts and not-so-lovely-images. “Why’d you call me?!”  
“I don’t know, okay!” Veronica shouted louder. “Martha would’ve been asleep and I didn’t want to bother her and my parents are away and DON’T YELL AT ME!”  
Veronica broke down into very emotional tears and buried herself in her hands. Guilt washed over JD and he awkwardly made his way over to Veronica’s bed, sitting beside her. He patted her back and tried to not make eye contact.  
The continuing minute was filled with tension and Veronica’s exasperated sobs until JD broke the silence. “Uh… So, what do we gotta do to fix, y’know…”  
Veronica looked up from her hand, looking disheveled. “Fix what?”  
JD looked back at her with the polite-cat face until he finally swallowed his irrational boy teenage bullshit. “Like what do you need? Ya need chocolate? Pain meds?”  
Veronica sniffled and pointed to her dresser. “I have ten bucks in the top drawer. Could you go get some tampons and pads for me?”  
FUCKING Jesus COMPELL, JD thought to himself. In fact, he did not want to do that. On any other condition he would not do that. He may be a little less of a typical boy than the other guys in his grade, but he was still a teen boy who was scared of girls and whatever they had to endure. But, this was Veronica, and he could not say no to her snot-nosed, crying little face.  
“Um, yeah sure…” JD grabbed the money and turned to face Veronica. She’d stopped crying, but still looked like the dictionary definition of sadness. He wanted to say something, anything to get her to smile, but could only manage to do finger guns on his way out. Shit. Well, wasn’t that the most hilarious thing of the century?  
Nevertheless, it did bring a smile to Veronica’s face. JD couldn’t help but smile too.  
\---  
JD stood in the ice cream ile of the neighborhoods gas station, eyeing his options.  
Vanilla? Too boring. Strawberry? Ehh… what does she like? You’ve been her best friend since you were like, seven, and you don’t even know her favorite ice cream flavor? Nice one, Jason.  
Wait! Rocky road! Girls on their period like chocolate! JD swooped up the pint of ice cream, thanking tumblr that he’d somehow read a post about a girl complaining about their period. What a genius he was.  
As he made his way to the counter, he couldn’t help but feel shy. That was not a feeling he was used to. He was shy on his first day of school, but once he met Veronica he’d lost touch with that feeling. But here, standing in front of the gas station cashier with the fluorescent lights gleaming on their foreheads, he felt weirdly nervous.  
Why? He thought to himself as he quietly placed the pads and tampons in front of the cashier. It’s not like he’s going to think I’m the one using them. He probably thinks it’s for my sister or my girlfriend or something… But he still couldn’t shake the feeling. Damn my teenage bullshit.  
Veronica is one lucky girl to have me doing this, JD thought to himself while he left the store. But, deep down, he knew he’d do probably anything for her if she asked.  
I’m such a sucker.  
\---  
JD arrived ten minutes later with the supplies. Veronica went to the bathroom to get herself situated, threw her clothes into the washer and went to mourn the death of her childhood in her room. She yeeted herself onto the bed and JD handed her the pint of ice cream.  
“Thanks..,” Veronica had finally calmed the fuck down and had assumed a softer tone. “And sorry for being a real cunt back there. Y’know, I was panicking and stuffs,”  
“Yeah, no, It’s cool,” JD awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Red crept over his face. Damn my teenage bullshit!  
Veronica checked the time. 1:08 AM. “Are you gonna go home?”  
“Probably not,” JD sat on the bed. Veronica couldn’t help but be relieved, as she really didn’t want to spend the night alone. “Don’t wanna deal with the old man… being drunk… ahem,”  
“Well, I mean,” Veronica lifted her laptop onto her lap. “It’s probably for the better, cause we can fuckin’ binge horror movies all night!”  
“There’s the Veronica we know and love,” JD spoke in a sarcastic tone, cocking an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes with a teasing smile.  
“Don’t push your luck, Jason Dean.” She dragged his name with an icky, mocking tone.  
“How dare,” JD laughed along with her, but couldn’t help but like hearing her say his full name. No one called him Jason, not even his teachers. Most people probably didn’t even know his name. So it was sort of special, like a gift he gave out to only his closest companions, so hearing her say it was like a reminder that they were really as close as two people could be.  
They spent the next hour watching Cabin in the Woods and finishing a pint of ice cream together before Veronica dozed off. Probably for the better, she looked exhausted. Maybe from the trauma, or maybe from the blood she lost, who knows?  
Two hours passed by. JD had finished Cabin in the Woods and was nearing the ending of Jaws when Veronica stirred. She wrapped a hand around her uterus area, rolled over and groaned, “Son of a bitch.”  
JD paused Jaws and turned towards her. Off the light of the computer screen, he could tell she was sweating buckets and that her face was scrunched up in pain.  
“What, what?” JD cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. “What do you need, what’s happening?”  
“Cramps…” She mustered out through clenched teeth. “God is an asshole. Why do I even have a goddamn uterus,”  
“That’s 100% fair,” JD found himself stumbling for words. Should he crack a joke? Should he be emotional and sentimental despite his lack of emotional maturity? Should he self implode? Luckily, Veronica answered the question for him.  
Veronica snatched his hand and before JD could ask any questions, she squeezed it until his knuckles turned white. He used his other hand to clench onto the sheets, trying to distract himself from the pain because damn that girl is strong. Also, he didn’t really mind Veronica holding his hand, in fact maybe enjoyed it, even if she was crippling all of his finger bones.  
A very painful minute passed before Veronica loosened her grip and whined lethargically into her bed. “This sucks and I hate everything. God is punishing me for my sins and I won’t stand for it.”  
JD, once more, found himself too uncomfortable and awkward to fucking exist. Why? Why was this happening? Usually he was ever so cool, quick and witty around Veronica, but I guess this whole new world threw him off his game. So, how’d he respond? Like the genius he is, he awkwardly bent down and wrapped an arm around Veronica, pulling her into a cramped hug.  
“...What are you doing?” Veronica asked after a moment of very, very, and I cannot stress how very awkward silence.  
“...Emotionally supporting you,” JD pursed his lips and tried to not look her in the eye. But, to his joy, Veronica responded with a snort-laugh.  
“Awh, lil’ old tough n’ rough Jason Dean has feelings?” Veronica teased with a devilish gleam in her eyes. JD returned the look with a smirk.  
“Only for you, Sawyer-” JD responded, but his cocky tone wavered once Veronica wrapped her arms around his torso in a surprising hug attack. She nestled her face into his chest and looked up at him with a catty look.  
“Ya can keep playing the movie, you dork,” She purred, and JD swore his face was redder than the blood in her underwear. It didn’t help that his hand was dangerously close to her boob.  
But, he swallowed hard, mustered up all the courage in his stupid little boy brain and swung an arm around Veronica. She didn’t seem to mind. So, he just resumed Jaws and let them rest into the position.  
As Jaws was attempting to close all of its plot holes, he felt himself loosen up. He let himself sink into the bed, using his arm as a pillow. He didn’t want to grab a pillow in case he awoke sleeping beauty, who was snoring like a pig. But he didn’t mind. He’d heard it so many times that’d he been accustomed to her certain charm.  
JD found himself nestling into Veronica’s bushy hair as he dozed off to sleep. It wasn’t like anything in the movies, it wasn’t soft, it didn’t feel heavenly, in fact it was quite bushy and unkempt and tickled his nose. But it was Veronica, and that’s what he liked about her, so who cares?  
Plus, JD thought to himself as he drifted off, She smells like hazelnut.


End file.
